bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Proud Heroes of Shizukana Town
Outside of Rah high school a crowd gathered as several large man. Some with beards some with mustaches all well endowed and muscular as most of them had no shirts on. Nearly the whole high school was out there, as they gathered around as they gang of men surrounded the single girl in the middle. Inbetween the boys and the single girl lay a little boy with a white shirt on, blue pants and glasses on as his tears fell to the ground. "Did ya touch this kid" The unknown girl said proudly while pointing at herself with her thumb. "Yeah" Several of the man yelled. Whispers and rumos then began to be spoke from the surroundind crowd. That girls gonna die. She must be stupid. Dumb girl. Man shes gonna die. Thw crowd of ckids whispered. Ignoring them the girl then began to speak. "I ain't gonna repeat myself. Did you hurt the damn kid" She yelled viciously. Before anyone could respond she ran toward the bullies quickly dealing with them. She punched one kid in the face knocking him clear off his feet and onto his back in shame. Seconds later she threw her foot into the sky kicking two boys instantly knocking them out. As the crowd gasped the girl then pointed to herself with her thumb again and proudly said her name. "I'm Chibusa Raita" She said while picking up the weak boy on the floor. "They won't hurt ya again she reassured to the boy. The crowd then quickly dispersed as a figure with purple high heels appeared, black hair and beautiful face came. She had a blue suit on meaning she was a woman of great respect, she then began to speak with a deep voice of dissapointment and anger in it. " Get to class now" She yelled. "Not you Chibusa" she then grabbed hold of Chibusa hair. She then dragged Chibusa to the school as the crowd of kids quickly appeared again behind Chibusa snickering and gossiping.'' Dumb girl. So stupid. Look at her. So much trouble.'' In a brown office with shelves around them covered in books. lon old dust ridden books. As Chibusa sat down on a chair facing a brown desk with the words Principal written across it. "This is the third time I've had to talk to you this week Miss Raita.. You have to stop getting in trouble, detention, lectures, warinings, suspensions, nothin works on you anymore. I'm severly ashamed. Well what do you have to say for yourself." "I was helpin' the kid" Chibusa said defensivly. "I didn't start it I finished it" Just as the principal was about to say something the bell rung. "Gotta go" Chibusa said as she ran passed the principal and jumped out of the building. Despite the size of the two story school building she jumped out eagerly and excitedly. "Man finally got outta there" She said aloud as she ran to her home. As dawn turned to dusk, the sun fell down. The light that once shined brightly in the sky became darkness. The moon then risen, as the kids went in, the hollows came out. As Chibusa was in her bed thinking her parents lay awake only footsteps away in there small apartment complex. "Man teachers sucks she said quickly" She then felt a presence come over he but was unable to fight back as shw was to exhausted and finally succumbed to sleep. Seconds later she woke as she was on the street in the middle of town. She then watched a man stand in front of her. A tall man near her size, skinny but muscled and fearful. His face frightening yet inviting with a childlike innocence and friendly warmth to it. "Hey" The figure said as a large mass of darkness rose above them both, it taller than both of them a white mask on his face partailly broken. "This is a hollow....It was after you" The boy said. "Who are you" Chibusa said as she stared at the boy deeply. "I'm here so that you won't die" the boy said quickly before taking off and punching the hollow in the mask instantly killing it. Seikatsu then turned and stared at Chibusa with open arms. "Should I take you home..my name is Seikatsu Okuri the boy announced. Chibusa then quickly covered her body as she was in pajamas. "Why you take me outta my bed you creep" she said angrily and confused. "Calm down". Seikatsu said professionally. "That hollow was comin' for you...it would have killed your family aswell. "Trust me, my family was killed by a hollow". Seikatsu then paused he then stared at Chibusa for several minutes. "Hollows are the worst he" finally admitted. "Well why'd you help me...I don't know you, do you go to my school...how do you know my name. Chibusa said confused and worried. "I've been watching out for you ever since I came to this town. It's not the best place but Its alright" Seikatus admitted. "You are what I am....a...Fullbring..people with special powers. Seikatsu was then cut off by Chibusa. "I know" Chibusa said. " I know my powers, its cool I haven't told anyone bout' them though she said while trying to hide her embarrasement as she looked over the handsome muscled man standing in front of her. "So now what" she said covering her face. "Follow me" Seikatsu said calmly. "Why..you gonna do something to me ya perv" Chibusa said while sticking out her tongue hiding her attraction to him. "Just come on.....Seikatsu said as he walked into the mountains outside of the town. The House Chibusa reluctangly followed Seikatsu. "Do you come to my school" she finally said. "...Well and when you took me from my bed did you see me naked." Seikatsu then fell to the floor in embarrasement. "No to both questions" Seikatsu said as he stood up, his face red. As the two continued to walk and talk about there past and how long Seikatsu been following her Chibusa finally asked a question she had been burdening since they met. "So you dropped outta school, we both Fullbrings, but where we goin' ". "Here" Seikatsu said stopping in front of Chibusa knocking her to the ground. She then stood up and walked past Seikatsu to see a large house made entirely of wood in the mountains, with a roaring river behind it. It was built on a large area of grass and tiny wildlife animals running about. "You will never reach your full power...we are Fullbring...come with me, train with me". Seikatsu finally said Chibusa then chuckled and after several minutes realized that Seikatsu was staring directly at her waiting for an answer. "Well...what bout family huh and clothes." "Your family dosen't understand ya, and we can still go into town I just want you to be out here with me more so that we both may become stronger." Seikatsu said as he walked into his homeade house. Chibusa anxiously followed. As they walked in there immediately were greeted by a wild bunny. Seikatsu then crouched down petting the bunny's ears. He then stood up and continued to walk upstairs. "This your room" Seikatsu said as he pointed to a room with a single bed in the middle. "I know its not much but...I did build this place on my own. Seikatsu said weakly as he scratched his head defensivly. "I love it" Chibusa admitted " We can work on it together, It'll be nice and besides school got boring anyway she exclaimed. "But what about clother I mean I am just wearin' my pj's.....but I do look hot" Chibusa said while posing against the wall sticking her chest out and forward. Seikatsu then laughed along with Chibusa. "Here I went shopping a few days ago" Seikatsu then went into the closet insede Chibusa's new room. "Here we go" he announced proudly. He then brought out clother that she usually wears. "How long have you've been following me. You like a stalker or somethin" Chibusa said while closing one eye. Seikatsu then walked down the stairs ignoring what Chibusa had said. "You can put your clothes on in your room and get some rest cause' something big is about to happen. Trust me." Seikatsu said ominously. Chibusa then walked back upstairs and fell to sleep. As the moon fell to the sun, the darkness turned to light and the bright day broke through the shadows. As a ray of light shined over the whole town, hollows far off of the town were closing in and ready for a fight. As a army of menos lined up in rows of hundreds and hundreds. Heroes Welcome As Chibusa woke she immediately went downstairs remembereing the events that had just taken place. She then ran outside realizing that Seikatus was nowhere to be found. She then quickly turned her head and seen clouds of smoke rise from Shizukana Town. "What the hell" she whispered to herself as she ran threw the forest to her town. As she arrived she quickly ran into Seikatsu only miles away from the entrance of the town. "Damn. What happened." "Just some hollows" Seikatsu said calmly as he faced thousands of hollows in front of him." Don't worry. I'll kill'em all." A large mound of fire then rose from the ground as Seikatsu chain evaporated. A fireball then came from underneath the ground killing several hollows. "Wow" Chibusa said in amazement. " But mines better". She then activates her fullbring as her clother change instantly and she is now carrying a sword sealed in a balck sheath. "You weren't lookin when my clothes were changing were you" Chibusa said cutely. "Just a lil bit, don't worry you look good" Seikatsu said complimentingly. They both then charged into battle bloodthirtsy and laughing as they sliced apart and killed hollow after hollow. "Lets make it a game. Whoever kills the most wins." Seikatsu said as he burned a hole through hollows heads with his sword. " Yay" Chibusa said as she kicked a hollow in the head shattering it. The two continued there fight killing hollow after hollow in a violent but graceful way at the two fought beautifully together in a way it looked as if they were dancing a dance of sweet death as hundreds of hollows fell at a time to there combined power. "One thousand ninety hundred" Seikatsu yelled as he swung his blade killing more hollows. "No way" Chuibusa yelled out as she jumped atop a menos head rapidly kicking it. As fire and craters were covered in the area the two laid down on the ground near each other. "I win" they both say laughing. As they quickly disengage their Fullbring forms they run into the town out of energy and depleted from battle. They lean on each other for support as two great friends were formed they laugh hug as the people of the town stare at them with anger. They people of the town completely unaware that they just avoided death. "So now what" Seikatu said to Chibusa. Chibusa then winked and kissed Seikatsu on his cheek shocking him. She then began to run toward there new house in the mountains. As they orange light of the sun quickly left and replaced by darkness as a new friendship and maybe love was born. Unfortunately the two are now happily living with their new lives not knowing of what they will face in the near future. Several days later the two are walking along the road of a familiar Shizukana Town street in the bright burning daylight. "Man its hot" Chibusa admitted as she took of her shirt revealing a black undershirt. " Aint'cha hot" Chibusa asked Seikatsu carrying a water bottle in one hand and her yellow shirt in another. "Nah. It ain't that hot" Seikatsu lied. "So you brought me back into town for a reason. Why we here Chibusa? " Chibusa then began to run dismissing Seikatsu's question and running into a familiar place to her but unknown to that of Seikatsu. Chibusa than ran into the hot springs. "Hey Seikatsu come on" Chibusa shouted as she began to undress. "Hey....Seikatsu then covered his eyes but was unable to stop himself as he peeking through his right eye. "Should I undress to" Seikatsu said. "Yeah, come on. You ain't scared of a womans body are ya" Chibusa said jokingly. Chibusa now fully naked ran over and grabbed a towel. "Come on pervert" Chibusa said signaling her hands for Seikatsu to follow. "Yeah" Seikatsu said following now opening his eyes completely. "Stupid, you can't come in clothed." Chibusa then pushed Seikatsu to the ground as she undressed him. "How am I the perv" Seikatsu said angril as Chibusa threw of his jacket and t-shirt. "Shutup" Chibusa said as she grabbed his pants and tore them off with one hand. "There we go. Now grab a towel naked boy" Chibusa said giggling. Grumpily, Seikatsu walked over to where Chibusa was in the hot water of the famous Shizukana Town Hot springs. As they both sat there naked, besides the towel, they laughed. They both then looked up in amazement and wonder as they thought of how their new life together would go. A New Friend Several days later Seikatsu Okuri, and Chibusa Raita were walking outside as the beautiful shining rays of the sun hit Shizukana Town brillantly lighting up the town in a ray of beauty. "Hey Seikatsu." Chibusa said as she walked beside him happily. "Huh" Seikatsu said opening one eye. "I gotta friend who's a Fullbring too". Chibusa said casually as Seikatsu was enticed to find this out. "We should go meet her. She's pretty cool" "Yeah. Where she live" Seikatsu said proudly. "Near the school, like a block away. Come on." Chibusa then grabbed Seikatus's arm and dragged him there. Chibusa then knocked on the door of Koibito's house. As Seikatsu was knocked out on the ground from being dragged around so violently. "Koibito, come on girl answer the door" Chibusa said impatiently. Just then Chibusa kicked down the door to see nobody is in the house. Just then Koibito walked in carrying several books in her hand as she had arrived home from school. "Hey Chibusa, why'd you kick my door in" She said gently. "Sorry bout' that" Chibusa said kindly. "Hows school' "Borin', ever since you left it got really boring." Koibito said while looking at Seikatsu. "Who's he, your lover" Koibito said while blushing. Seikatsu then got up. "ohhh...muscles" Koibito said touching Seikatsu chest and throwing her books to the ground. Behind them Chibusa quickly lifted a table in rage. "Koibito...."Chibusa then tossed the table toward Koibito. She then ducked as the table hit Seiaktsu knocking him to the ground. Koibito then lifted a couch and threw it in retallition. Chibusa then punched threw the couch, and charged at the girl. Seikatsu then stood up stopping both girl from killing each other. "Koibito, you're a Fullbring. As long as you're in this town people are in danger. So please come leave with us. Seikatsu saud sticking out his hand. "Live with you....alright" Koibito said as she walked outside swaying her hips back and forth. "Just don't try anything to me cutie" Seikatsu and Chibusa then followed as the group of humans walked back to there home in the far off mountains behind Shizukana Town. As they approached the home. Seikatsu walked in first showing Koibito around the home. "Man this place is nice....you built it all yourself" Koibito said while going upstairs and looking at her room across from Chibusa's room and to the right of the bathroom. "Yep. It was easy" Seikatsu admitted triumphantly. "Hey Koibito, you wanna arm wrestle" Chibusa said confidently. "Sure" As the two girls arm wrestled breaking the table in Chibusa's room in half because of there combined immense strength. "Hey muscles, you must be pretty nasty getting so many girls in your place like this" Koibito said while walking into her room and then laying down on the bed relaxing. "Its not like that" Seikatsu admitted while blushing. "Sure its not" Koibito said while taking off her shirt revealing a black bra underneath. "Put it on!" Chibusa said angrily as she jumped toward Koibito. Seikatsu then grabbed hold of her arm stopping her. "Girls" Seikatsu said confused. They all then began to laugh. Now, three Fullbrings, all born with great powers and great futures. What will happen to this group of special kids? Will they all meet an untimely death, or maybe they will all save the world one day! Though their futures are unknown they are friends and are all together. They will look after each other, and support each other. Just like a family should.